


Alone Before You

by Mollycakess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, quickly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollycakess/pseuds/Mollycakess
Summary: Tears welled up in Kiyotaka’s deep red eyes. No matter how hard the boy tried to run away, the others kept kicking him back to the cold concrete which coated the schoolyard. He could barely see what was going on around him. His glasses were several feet away and had already been broken in the altercation. Everything hurt so badly. It felt as though Kiyotaka’s body was completely shutting down. The painful crunch of Seiichi’s foot colliding with his uniformed back only worsened the hurt in Kiyotaka’s body.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 268





	Alone Before You

_ Tears welled up in Kiyotaka’s deep red eyes. No matter how hard the boy tried to run away, the others kept kicking him back to the cold concrete which coated the schoolyard. He could barely see what was going on around him. His glasses were several feet away and had already been broken in the altercation. Everything hurt so badly. It felt as though Kiyotaka’s body was completely shutting down. The painful crunch of Seiichi’s foot colliding with his uniformed back only worsened the hurt in Kiyotaka’s body.  _

_ “You like that you fag piece of shit? You probably get off on this type of thing, loser,” Taichi spit as his accomplice dug his boot further into Kiyotaka’s spine. Kiyotaka finally let out the choked sob he had been holding back since the punches began. He could no longer hold his dignity as the hits went on. The boys began to laugh at him, one even throwing a rock at Kiyotaka’s face.  _

_ With blood dripping down from the fresh cut left from the stone, Kiyotaka painfully inhaled and attempted to string a sentence together, “P-Please st-stop. I-I hurts s-so badly.” The laughing just grew louder and louder. He couldn’t fathom why this was happening to him. Why was he so horrible that he was hated by all of his classmates? _

_ Suddenly, Seiichi grabbed Kiyotaka’s arm and pulled him off of the ground. His knees were painfully scraped as they were hoisted into the air by another boy. Through a blurry squint, Kiyotaka could see the vague outlines of his classmates. None of them were the same. Some were short while others stood so high they could be mistaken for adults. Their eyes were all different colors of the rainbow. None of them had the exact same interests or personalities. The only thing they all had in common was their hatred of Kiyotaka.  _

_ Seiich grinned wildey and screamed, “Now boys, let’s teach this hardass a lesson!” A chorus of chaotic shouts echoed throughout the courtyard. More and more tears began to pour out of Kiyotaka as the boys began walking somewhere. He was being hoisted in the air by his legs and arms, all of which were badly bruised. All he wanted to do was unite his classmates under their shared educational journey. Why, why God, did they have to unify under their hatred of his existence?  _

_ When the group finally did halt, Kiyotaka tried to make sense of his surroundings. He could barely see anything without his glasses. Brown blobs littered his vision with green covering the dim evening sky. They were in the forest. Why the hell were they in the forest? After his split second of observation, Kiyotaka was dropped onto the wood’s floor. He shrieked in pain as his already hurt back crunched onto the sticks and rocks littering the ground. He had been crying for a while now. Someone, maybe Jin, kicked him in the head from behind. He began to rapidly blink his eyes in an attempt to stop the sobs which rattled his body.  _

_ He lay there for a bit as one boy held him down, even though he couldn’t legitimately have run away, and the other boys began speaking loudly about the unraveling of something. He couldn’t really make their conversation out. He’d felt numb too sound after the punches and screams initially began. What was he even doing in the courtyard this late? He should have been finishing up his job right now and heading home to prepare supper for his Father. Oh right, the teacher asked the class if anyone could clean their hall and he volunteered. No one else volunteered. Only Kiyotaka did. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that.  _

_ He remembers being grabbed, his cheap backpack being ripped off his back and used to hit him directly in the head. It isn’t like he didn’t try to fight back. Kiyotaka knew that if he had hurt the other boys, then they would claim he attacked them first. Even the teachers didn’t really like Kiyotaka, they would believe the other boys. The teachers only tolerated Kiyotaka because he always had top grades and never acted out. Not that they wouldn’t have loved him too, so they could have a reason to punish him. Everyone always wanted to punish Kiyotaka. _

_ He was surprised to see that Taichi was one of the people who attacked him. He thought Taichi was there to help him, he even had called out in joy when he saw his friend. He smiled as Seiichi was punching him and asked Taichi to help him subdue the other boy so they could talk this dispute out. That is why it only hurt more when Taichi gave him a disgusted look while he began to join in on punching Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka thought they were friends. They were supposed to be friends.  _

_ Kiyotaka should have known better. He had no friends. _

_ Seiichi came back over, a devilish grin still glued to his pale face, with Taichi close on his tail. In the boy's strong hands lay what Kiyotaka assumes is a rope of some kind. It was quite long.  _

_ “Alright Ishimaru,” Seiichi spit at Kiyotaka, “It’s time for us to have some real fun!” Kiyotaka groaned and bit back a sob. It did him no good to cry anymore. Seiichi looked at Taichi with a slanted expression. Taichi seemed to take some sort of hint and grabbed the end of the rope. As it all clicked at once in Kiyotaka’s brain what they were about to do to him, his body went into a frenzied panic. Using his last ounce of energy, Kiyotaka tried to crawl away. His hand only went a couple of inches North before Jin smashed his muddy boot on top of it.  _

_ “Shit, the fucker’s still going, huh? Take a hint hardass, you aren’t getting anywhere.” Jin chuckles and grabs Kiyotaka by the arm. Kiyotaka found himself thrown onto a nearby tall spruce tree. The other boys quickly began to run around his body with the rope, tying him up completely. The sobs began again. He couldn’t hold them back anymore. He had wondered, deep down, if his Father had even noticed he was gone yet.  _

_ The sky was darker at that point. Night had been rapidly approaching and it seemed Kiyotaka may have had no choice but to be alone until morning came. Maybe if he had his glasses, he could have had the comfort of the stars. Sometimes, he liked to stay up after he had finished his homework to try to spot the constellations.  _

_ Taichi came up to Kiyotaka to tie the rope into a final knot. His face looked expressionless. Did he enjoy hurting Kiyotaka? Was he faking the entire time Kiyotaka spent time with him? The studying and talking meant nothing to him? How could it have, when it had meant so much to Kiyotaka.  _

_ Weakly lifting his sweaty head up, Kiyotaka looked Taichi dead in the eyes and groaned, “Ple-Please stop f-friend. Wh-Why, jus’ wh-why?” No more words could come out of his throat. It was so dry. He wished he had water. Taichi took a switchblade out of his back pocket and cut a wound on Kiyotaka’s red cheek. _

_ “I was never your ‘friend’ faggot. I just wanted to see if the hardass would bite if someone actually tried to talk to him. God, did you actually think anyone would ever want to talk to you,” Taichi began to shout as the other boys cheered him on, “Your grampy is the reason the economy is shit and you still have the fucking nerve to act as though you want to marry the rules. Anyways, who’d want to be friends with a fag like you? You probably wanted to suck my cock or something. I fucking hate you!” With those final words, Taichi spit in Kiyotaka’s face and walked back into the faceless crowd of uniformed school boys.  _

_ Before leaving, Seiichi made sure to shove some mud into Kiyotaka’s face. It stained his uniform even more. With a kick to the groin, Seiichi began to walk away. _

_ As the group left, all hollering and laughing as if they’d just had the time of their lives, Jin looked back and grinned at Kiyotaka, “Hey Ishimaru,” he hollered as Seiichi gave him a friendly slap on the back, “Have fun tonight! I heard it’s supposed to rain! Sleep tight fag!” The boys seemed to like that. They all laughed. At Least they were all happy. Even if it was at his expense.  _

_ It was supposed to rain that night. His throat wouldn’t be dry anymore. As the tears rolled down his face and mixed with the caked mud, he tried to think of that.  _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyotaka walks down the hallway with a smile on his face. His crisp brown Hope’s Peak uniform is in perfect shape, as always. He bows at a few teachers as he passes and makes sure to give any students running in the hallways detention. Everything is pristine and perfect. It’s just the way Kiyotaka likes it. 

Walking into the magnificent library, Kiyotaka feels his smile grow even wider. At a nearby table sits his Kyoudai. Mondo stares intently at a book in front of him, clearly trying hard to understand it. He looks so cute. Someone shouldn’t feel that way about their Kyoudai, yet, Kiyotaka cannot help it. Sadly, he is homosexual. Kiyotaka hasn’t fully wrapped his mind around that fact yet. All of the people he’s met have seen to have negative opinions on the subject. He pushes the thought out of his mind. 

When Kiyotaka and Mondo first met each other, they didn’t get on at all. Mondo reminded Kiyotaka all too well of the boys who left him on that  **tree** in middle-school. He was arrogant and hot-headed. His Kyoudai broke every rule imaginable, a sly grin plastered onto his face as he enraged Kiyotaka even further. Mondo was just like Taichi. That was both exciting and scary to Kiyotaka. 

After the boys had a competition in the Sauna, neither will ever admit who won, and Kiyotaka began to tutor Mondo, and a friendship began to develop. In all honesty, it scared Kiyotaka at the start. What if Mondo was like Taichi in more ways than one? Leon could have set Mondo up to humiliate Taka and Taka certainly didn’t want to take the bait. When Mondo called Kiyotaka ‘Kyoudai’ for the first time, Taka asked him outright if he was joking. He was quite taken back and assured Kiyotaka that ‘he didn’t kid about that shit.’ Kiyotaka was so elated to hear it wasn’t a joke.

Kiyotaka has been able to make other friends, to his grateful surprise, like Makato and Hina. None of them will ever compare to Mondo, however. Mondo is different. No one else makes Kiyotaka feel warm and fuzzy inside like Mondo does. As Kiyotaka walks over to Mondo, his best friend looks up and gives him a toothy grin. He looks so handsome.

“Kyoudai!” Mondo’s greeting is quieter than usual. He seems to have listened to Kiyotaka’s request to lower his volume in the library. That makes Kiyotaka feel so special. Odd, he knows. 

  
Kiyotaka sits in the chair next to Mondo, placing his backpack neatly on the table, and gives a large grin in Mondo’s direction, “Hello Kyoudai! I hope you’ve had a fulfilling day.” Making good use of his time, Kiyotaka quickly begins unpacking the items he needs for his tutoring session. He’s been so pleased to see Mondo apply himself ever since their tutoring began. He’s even begun to pass Math, a class which Mondo has been failing all year! 

Mondo grabs something from his pocket which grabs Kiyotaka’s attention. It seems to be a crumpled piece of paper. Intrigued, Kiyotaka places his textbook aside and looks curiously at Mondo. 

“Look, Kyoudai,” Mondo says as he unfolds the paper, “I got a B minus on my test!” Looking at the paper, Kiyotaka sees he did! Blush rushes to Kiyotaka’s cheeks. He can’t help but feel proud of Mondo. As he stares at the paper, Kiyotaka notices something else. 

“Kyoudai! You have your hair down!” Mondo seems to blush as well which is somewhat odd. What is there for Mondo to be blushing about? 

Mondo runs his fingers through his long bleached hair, “Ha, it’s nothing Taka! Just thought I’d try something different.” 

Kiyotaka grins, “Well, I think you look nice Mondo. It suits you!” The blush on his Kyoudai’s cheek grows even darker. Mondo does look impeccable. His black eyeliner is just smudged enough that it makes him look incredibly mysterious, in a nice way. He looks more like himself with his hair down and not all styled up with hairspray in his usual ridiculous fashion. Kiyotaka did tell Mondo how nice he would look with his hair down. He’s glad that Mondo listened to him. 

The two begin their tutoring session. Kiyotaka won’t lie. Everytime the two of them accidentally brushed against each other or had their hands briefly touch, Kiyotaka felt his world stop. It’s utter bliss. Mondo is nicely progressing in his schooling. It's so nice to see him smile his pink lips whenever he gets a question correct. If Kiyotaka could, he would gladly kiss those lips all day. 

As they pack up their belongings, Mondo looks over to Kiyotaka with a nervous expression on his face, “Uh, Taka?”

“Yes, Mondo?”

“Can we, uh, talk about something in the hallway once we pack up?” Kiyotaka gives him a smile and a nod, which seems to calm Mondo down a bit. Carefully, Kiyotaka puts his backpack on. He chuckles a bit as Mondo slings his bag on his back, reckless as always. The two of them walk side by side, in their own chaotic harmony, out of the library. Kiyotaka remembers their promise as Mondo pulls him aside. 

Mondo stops in front of classroom 2-B with Kiyotaka close on his trail. His Kyoudai nervously wraps his hands together. Kiyotaka really hopes Mondo didn’t get himself into trouble again. It’ll be hard to bail him out again, but Kiyotaka knows that together they will find a way if needed. 

  
“Now, what is it you needed to discuss Kyoudai,” Kiyotaka asks Mondo with a warm smile on his face? 

Mondo stares at Kiyotaka with his beautiful lavender eyes, memorizing Kiyotaka, and begins to talk, “Uh, I’m probably gonna, uh, mess up right now. But just, um, listen to me please. I really, uh, really like you Taka. It isn’t just in a friend way. I love you Taka. I don’t know if your gay or not, I’m bi or whatever Chihiro calls it, but I need to get this out there. I, uh, I’m done.” Mondo bows his blushing red face down in shame. Kiyotaka, however, doesn’t notice. 

Kiyotaka feels like his world is closing in on him. Why does he feel like this? It feels like the world is blurry again and he’s alone in the woods. His body is tied to a tree and mud cakes his face. There are sores and wounds all over his body which gush oozing blood. He’s all alone. He’ll always be all alone. Why did Taichi  Mondo lie to him? Kiyotaka thought that he loved him. 

He drops to the floor, paralyzed in fear and anxiety. Mondo seems to finally notice how scared Kiyotaka looks. With a protective look on his face, Mondo quickly sits down next to Kiyotaka and begins to rub his back slowly. Kiyotaka leans onto Mondo’s shoulder and heaves a few quiet sobs. 

After a bit of crying, Kiyotaka begins to come back to his senses. Jesus. What did he just do? Oh god. He’s completely embarrassed himself. Why did he just go back to that place?

Mondo looks into Kiyotaka’s eyes with a look of concern, “Taka, are you alright? I’m so sorry, what the hell did I do wrong?” 

“No, no you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s me. I did something wrong. I just-,” Kiyotaka cuts himself off.

“Go on Taka.”

Kiyotaka wraps his hands together, “A-are you trying to make fun of me? How did you know I was a homosexual? I thought we were friends. I just don’t know why you-you’re trying to do this. Do you hate me?” 

Mondo falls back a bit in shock, “What the hell Taka! Why the shit would I do somethin’ like that to you. I didn’t even know you were gay!” Kiyotaka buries his head in his knees and takes a deep breath. He has to be strong. Remember Kiyotaka, don’t let them see you cry. 

“I just, just uh, didn’t have the best experience in my middle school. Everyone despised me for the crimes my Grandfather committed. However, I still managed to make a friend. Taichi. Or, uh, so I assumed. One day, he and my other classmates jumped me and beat me. I was used to being beaten by my classmates. This time was different. Taichi participated with vigor. I was then,” Taka takes a deep breath, this part is difficult for him, “Taken to the wood next to our school and tied to a tree. The boys beat me some more, caked my face in mud, and left me there for the night. Before they left, Taichi told me he could never like a ‘faggot’ like me. I shouldn’t have placed that into you. I just find it quite difficult sometimes to trust people aren’t lying when they wish to engage with me.” Kiyotaka feels tears well up again in his eyes. Still, he can’t lie and say it wasn’t nice to finally confess the full details of that night with someone. 

“Fuck,” Mondo mutters. 

”Language Kyoudai.” Mondo chuckles as he scooches further into Kiyotaka’s side. 

“I’m going to kill those kids for ever fucking doing something like that too you.” Kiyotaka says nothing. He can’t lie and say he doesn’t enjoy when Mondo acts possessive of him. No one has ever cared for him in that way before. 

“Mondo?”

“Yeah Taka.”

“I also love you. I love you a lot.” At that, Kiyotaka decides to be brave. As Mondo turns to look at him, probably in a bit of shock, Kiyotaka kisses him on his pink lips. They taste like cigs, burgers, and sweat. Kiyotaka loves it. Especially since Mondo doesn’t pull away from him. ‘’

The two boys sit cuddled into each other in front of Classroom 2-B, the opposite of the little boy stuck with just a tree. The boys are happy.

  
  



End file.
